vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117565-returning-player
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- People who are happy are not on the forums saying how happy they are about the game they are in game enjoying it with friends and guildies much like myself and others as you said. Many people just play the game and enjoy it. Many of them run into bugs and say meh whats the big deal, while others come here and complain up and down about how its destroyed their experience and they wont log back in. Interesting how that works. Anyways forums for most mmo's in the beginning is nothing but a place to complain about everything your not getting and everything that is wrong. It is not a place you want to hang around as negative attitudes will rub off on you whether you think so or not. A problem for one person may have never been a problem for you or even crossed your mind until they said something about it. It then becomes something you noticed and are irritated by just because of the negativity they spread initially. | |} ---- Pretty much this. The game is still terrific fun, with a lot to do. I really enjoyed levelling, love the crafting system and am enjoying the end game content. Most of the QQ on these forums is from a limited number of vocal people, some of whom have even stopped playing, but with time on their sub are enjoying trolling the forums more than playing whatever it is they left WS to play instead. You wrote this: I fully expected ... that the game would settle into a niche with a nice healthy niche community. In truth, this is exactly what has happened, there are plenty of people playing the game, and it is still great fun. If you ignore the forums and enjoy the game, I'm convinced you'll agree. There are a lot of people also waiting for the Drop 3 changes, so even if you aren't completely filled with joy on logging in, at least reserve judgement until after the drop. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's how I understood it. | |} ---- sorry, you left the game Because you weren't happy with it. You come back after a few months and wonder why everyone else left? Could the possible answer be the others who left also weren't happy? | |} ---- ---- I'm credd til January, haven't logged in months waiting to see what happens with this coming drop (I don't expect much or many new/returns). The players I came to this game with all quit for other games. Investing in a mmo in the state WS is worrisome...no matter if you think it has some really good parts, w/o a long life expectancy the investment of time and questionable future is not worth it. GW2, AA, FF, and WoW all have new releases between today and December so there's that too. I also believe players are burnt out on themepark mmo's and the genre is flooded with them. I'm currently playing GW2 just for the WvW a few times a week, and AA (even w/its issues) just because it's one of the few PvP sandbox esque mmo's out there. I really doubt I can ever devout my focus on a themepark mmo again, 2004-2014 themepark RIP for me. | |} ---- How is investing in WS any different than investing in random single player game every 4 months? | |} ---- ---- If I understand your question right because it's a mmorpg that costs $65+$16/m that requires most content to be completed with other players, and in general when you invest in a mmo you have certain expectations (set by the developers) that covers that monthly cost plus the general notion of playing 1-5years+. but this is opinion, some mmo players may buy/sub up a mmo and treat it like a single player rpg too I'm sure. | |} ---- No new MMO promises you longevity or other players. You play if it's fun. Other players play if it's fun as well. If Wildstar was taken down tomorrow I would still remember what a guild I managed to build and how much fun I had in it. I wouldn't feel like my time was "wasted" because I didn't invest that time into some other MMO that I might have not found as fun. | |} ---- Yeah. I think a lot of people respond to my posts in favor of the game as if I expect others to play even when they aren't having fun. I don't. I wouldn't play if I wasn't having fun. I do hope that the new stuff coming will encourage more people to play in the future, but as it is I'm having a great time. | |} ---- There is some expectation of longevity with an MMO, which is why I said it's equivalent to a buying new game every 4 months (even though in reality, most people buy more games more frequently than that). | |} ---- No, Tex was sticking around. He got into a dust up with the forum mods and left me as GM. | |} ---- ----